1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for comminuting feedstock of any type, in particular made of plastic, preferably of PE, comprising a feeding apparatus and a comminuting device, wherein the feeding apparatus comprises a trough to receive the feedstock and conveying means for conveying the feedstock to the comminuting device or into the comminuting device and wherein the comminuting device comprises a planar tool holder equipped with tools, in particular cutting tools, on its operating side.
In general, the invention relates to the comminuting of feedstock of any type, whereby this can concern feedstock made of plastic, paper, cardboard, etc. The feedstock can in turn be rejects associated with the manufacture of plastic, for instance long plastic tubes with diameters that by far exceed one meter, which are disposed of, specifically recycled because of production-related errors. As well, it can concern rough-pressed feedstock in the form of baled materials made of different types of materials. The device is supposed to be suitable for comminuting large-size, bulky feedstock, in particular tough feedstock made of polyethylene.
2. Description of Related Art
Different types of embodiments of devices conforming to their genre have been disclosed in the prior art. As an example, reference is made to DE 10 2004 004 206 A1. This printed document illustrates a device for comminuting preferably oblong feedstock, wherein this can concern long tubes with an insignificant diameter. The device comprises a feeding apparatus in the shape of a trough which the feedstock is placed into. The feedstock is conveyed to a comminuting device comprising a tool holder which in turn is equipped with cutting tools. The tool holder disclosed in DE 10 2004 004 206 A1 is a rotationally symmetric component which turns with a relatively high rotational speed, with up to 200 rotations per minute. If the type-defining device is to be used for comminuting tubes with considerable diameters, it is necessary to provide a tool holder with an adequately sized diameter to match the diameter of the tubes. As the tool holders and tools used there are precision parts, which on top of that require balancing because of the high rotational speed, the size or diameter of the tool holder means a considerable constructional expense and thus high manufacturing costs.